1. Field
Aspects of example embodiments of the present invention relate to display devices.
2. Discussion of Related Art
The dimming technique used in a display device may include a register dimming technique (or, referred to as a data dimming technique), an impulse driving dimming technique, etc. In the resister dimming technique, a level of a data voltage that is applied to each pixel may be controlled to adjust a current flowing through a pixel. In the impulse driving dimming technique, an emission signal may be controlled to directly adjust a current flowing through the pixel. Namely, a luminance may be adjusted by periodically controlling the emission signal to have an ‘on’ level or an ‘off’ level.
Some register dimming technique may make a gamma voltage (or a grayscale voltage) reversal in certain luminance or grayscales.
When the register dimming technique is used in a low luminance, e.g., below about 10 cd/m2, gray scale voltages for different grayscales may be overlapped. Further, when the impulse driving dimming technique is used in a low luminance, an on duty ratio may be too shortened, which may result in color shifting. Various dimming techniques (or luminance control techniques) may not perform an accurate dimming control (or an accurate luminance control).
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not constitute prior art.